This invention relates to displays, in particular, to a modular display assembly.
Many products, such as greeting cards, magazines, and the like, are displayed to potential customers on a display rack attached to a display stand. In order to accommodate the different products, display racks and display stands take on many different styles, sizes and configurations. It is highly desirable for each display rack to accommodate many different styles and sizes of products for maximum utilization of the display stand.
In addition, the floor space available for a display stand is dependent upon the retail establishment where the display stand is located. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide a display stand which is capable of displaying numerous types of products, and which may be manipulated into different configurations depending on the floor space available in a retail establishment.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a display assembly which may be used to display many types of different products.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention, to provide a display assembly which assumes many different configurations depending on the floor space available.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide the display assembly which is simple to assemble by the end user.
A display assembly is provided having a plurality of interconnected display stands. Each display stand includes a T-shaped base having an upper surface lying in a horizontal plane, and a plurality of rod receiving openings extending therein.
Each display stand also includes one or more rods having a first end extending into a distinct rod receiving opening in the T-shaped base, and a second, opposite end. A rotatable tower member is positioned about each rod between the first and the second ends of the rods. An end cap is placed over the second end of the rod so as to sandwich the tower member between the end cap and the base.
A connector plate is provided for interconnecting a pair of display stands. The connector plate has first and second sides interconnected by one or more edges, and a plurality of apertures extending therethrough. One side of the connector plate includes a plurality of spaced ribs extending radially from a pair of the apertures.
The T-shaped base also includes a plurality of rib receiving grooves extending radially along the upper surface of the T-shaped base from one or more of the rod receiving openings. In order to interconnect the pair of display stands with the connector plate, an aperture extending through the connector plate is placed over a rod receiving opening in each of the display stand bases to be interconnected, such that each rib meshes with a corresponding groove along the upper surface of the T-shaped base. The connector plate is then secured to each display stand.
A display rack is provided for holding one or more products for display on the display stand. The display rack includes a support structure mounted to the tower member of the display stand. The support structure, in combination with a base and a stop, form a product receiving trough for receiving a first end of each of the products to be held by the display rack.
First and second opposing, parallel side members extend from opposite sides of the support structure for receiving the products to be displayed therebetween. An alignment member extends from each side member toward the opposing side member so as to align the edges of the products to be displayed.